tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Neoplan AN440
; became latest version fabricated.]] The Neoplan Transliner was a series of related mass transit bus models introduced by Neoplan USA in 1981. Models The Transliner was available in a wide variety of body styles. Transliners could be ordered in 35', 40', and 60' lengths. Standard (high), completely low, or semi-low (with steps to access the rear section) floors were available. NeoPlan offered a variety of engines, both diesel and CNG fueled. Depending upon the model, Detroit Diesel 40 or 50 series; Cummins ISM, C-series, or ISL; or CAT C-9 engines could be had. Most Transliners featured Allison B400 or B500 "World Transmissions". However, ZF (5HP590) and Voith transmissions were also available on some models. * 35 foot models ** AN435 ** AN435LF (low front section, high rear section) * 40 foot models ** AN440 ** AN440LF (low front section, high rear section) ** AN440TLF (full low floor) * 45 foot models ** AN445TLF (full low floor) * 60 foot models ** AN460 ** AN460LF (low front section, high rear section) History In 1982, Neoplan delivered an order for over 1000 buses for the state of Pennsylvania. By 1989, the largest transportation network in Pennsylvania, SEPTA, had 1092 Neoplan AN440s in service. The later Neoplan AN440s were just retired on June 20, 2008. SEPTA ordered Neoplan AN460s from 1998-2000 to replace their aging articulated buses and 155 AN460 high floor buses are in service at the moment. In the 1980s, WMATA (Washington Metropolitan Area Transit Authority), also known as Metro, and PAT (Port Authority Transit) in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania complained about frame problems with their Neoplan coaches. However, today, they both run new Neoplan buses — WMATA with the AN460 and PAT with AN460s and AN440LFs, the low floor version of these buses. However, the AN440 and AN460 models ordered by the San Francisco Municipal Railway proved troublesome. Among the problems were insufficient, excessively noisy cooling fans (sounds reached up to 90 dB), faulty transmissions, maintenance intensive brake systems (needing service every 5,000 miles), and cracking frames. The problems were compounded when Neoplan eventually refused to fix the problems, instead choosing to repossess the remaining spare parts and abandon its overhaul yard located in San Francisco. Notable customers The 40-foot buses were made for over 50 transportation networks all over the United States. The bus networks that have or have had them in service are MBTA in Boston, Massachusetts, SEPTA in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, ABQ RIDE in Albuquerque, New Mexico and LACMTA in Los Angeles, California. San Francisco Municipal Railway (SF MUNI) ordered Neoplan AN440s and AN460s to replace their aging bus fleet during 2001-2004, but they are unique in that they have rear windows, with the air conditioning unit mounted on the roof. Bi-State Development Agency, dba Metro, has a small fleet of Neoplan Buses for its MetroBus service, and since March 30, 2009, has retired them. References External links *www.neoplan.de — Neoplan in Germany *The History Of The Neoplan Order at SEPTA AN440 Category:Natural gas vehicles Category:440 (model number) Category:Buses built in Germany